


Песнь после апокалипсиса

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [22]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: В мире, уничтоженном войной, единственным способом выжить стали группировки – хорошо вооружённые, спрятавшиеся под защиту толстых стен и систем жизнеобеспечения. Однако иногда место, что казалось безопасным, превращается в  ловушку, а спасение приходит из пустых земель – оттуда, где чаще забирают жизнь, чем даруют её.





	Песнь после апокалипсиса

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_766_оридж 2018

Часть первая.  
Мрачное небо угрюмо смотрело на израненную, еле живую землю, на теле которой  
то тут, то там, словно кровоточащие раны, виднелись остатки человеческой цивилизации -  
скелеты городов, высохшие вены дорог, жилы из кабеля высокого напряжения. Небеса  
созерцали унылую картину безжизненного пейзажа и коротко всхлипывали опасным  
кислотным дождем.  
По дороге на север двигались четверо. Двое идущих в авангарде были одного роста  
и комплекции. Их сине-серого цвета комбинезоны почти сливались с мокрым асфальтом  
под их ногами, а одинаковое вооружение, бронежилеты и закрытые шлемы, делали  
стрелков почти не отличимыми друг от друга. Чуть позади шел высокий мужчина с  
длинными волосами, собранными в хвост, и ярко светящимися голубыми глазами. Его  
комбинезон, отличавшийся от одежды товарищей большим количеством самых разных по  
размеру карманов, закрывал сверху сильно потёртый кожаный плащ, который, судя по  
виду, не один раз спасал своего владельца не только от пуль, но и от чьих-то когтей.  
Замыкал группу человек, полностью одетый в костюм химической защиты. На его  
пуленепробиваемом жилете висела различная электроника и аппаратура, на лямках  
заплечного рюкзака разместились антенна и навигатор, а на поясе, в кобуре,  
крупнокалиберный пистолет. Время от времени человек сверялся с какими-то  
показаниями на наручном терминале и выдавал порцию указаний.  
— Один на девять, два на четыре, — произнёс он.  
Оба стрелка, идущие впереди, застыли, направив стволы своих винтовок по  
указанным направлениям на циферблате часов. Секунду все пространство вокруг  
заполняла напряжённая тишина.  
— Один. Кислотный туман на девять, — ответил первый.  
— Два. Чисто на четыре, — отозвался второй.  
Сделав пометки на карте, человек в химзащите уверенно произнес:  
— Перекур.  
Внезапно приемник, весивший у него за спиной, захрипел, а затем тишину  
заполнил голос женщины, которая с паникой в голосе передавала на всех радиочастотах  
призыв о помощи:  
«Говорит Рина, группировка Восход. Прошу немедленно все дружественные  
объединения прислать отряды на завод „Малахит“ для поддержки боем. Повторяю, прошу  
все дружественные группы прислать бойцов на завод „Малахит“ для поддержки боем.  
Ребята, пожалуйста, они же убьют нас всех!»  
Речь была сбивчивой, местами девушка срывалась на крик. Вновь и вновь она повторяла  
одни и те же слова, словно заевшая пластинка.  
«Ну же, кто-нибудь, ответьте! Умоляю!»

Мужчина вопросительно посмотрел на псионика, ожидая его команды.  
Длинноволосый еле заметно кивнул, и учёный, сняв с пояса коммуникатор и переведя его  
на шифруемый канал, ответил.  
— Говорит Лесли, группа П-4. Слышу вас, Рина.  
— Господи! Боже, боже, боже! — Раздалось в динамике коммуникатора. — Я знала! Я знала,  
что кто-нибудь меня услышит!  
— Рина, что происходит?  
Рация на мгновение смолкла.  
— Они пришли словно из ниоткуда, — снова заговорила девушка. — Человек сорок, не  
меньше. Они прошли первые два ряда нашей обороны так, будто их вообще не было...  
Господи, они устроили в лагере резню!  
— Понял тебя. Где они сейчас? Сколько у вас осталось людей?  
— Они все еще здесь. Наши почти все убиты! Как это могло произойти?!  
— Рина, возьми себя в руки, черт возьми! Сколько ваших в живых, сколько ранено?  
Слова Лесли снова заставили девушку на мгновение замолчать.  
— Я не знаю. Может, человек пять или шесть. Связи с ними нет... Господи! Они идут сюда!  
Я слышу их шаги!  
— Рина?  
Из динамика все так же слышались слова девушки, но учёного она, похоже, уже не  
слышала.  
— Рина?!  
Она говорила с кем-то, кричала на кого-то, но тот, неизвестный противник, ответил  
ей лишь сухой очередью автомата, после чего все стихло. Лесли вслушивался в тишину  
еще несколько секунд, после чего перевёл рацию в режим молчания.  
— Что думаешь, Курт? — спросил он после небольшой паузы.  
Псионик безмолвствовал. Его глаза были открыты, но взгляд отсутствовал, как  
будто его сознание покинуло тело.  
— Да что тут думать? — Вскипел Нэйкс, тот из стрелков, что был младше. — Вломиться туда  
и перестрелять их всех!  
— А сорок стволов тебя не смущает? — Насмешливо спросил Тэран, его наставник. -  
Восход, Восход... Ведь что-то я про них слышал.  
— Это не те ребята, что охраняли в свое время Портал? — предположил Лесли.  
Стрелки переглянулись.  
— Точно. Помню этих ребят. Помню и уважаю, — кивнул головой Тэран.  
— Уважение уважением, но ты же слышал, что та девчонка сказала — два уровня их защиты  
впустую, — вздохнул младший стрелок. — У меня два вопроса. Первый — кто настолько  
крут, чтобы разбить Восход? И второй — зачем нам теперь туда лезть?  
Тэран с усмешкой посмотрел на ученика и похлопал его по плечу.  
— В целом — незачем. Но ты только представь, сколько всякого добра может быть на базе  
уничтоженной группировки. Представил? А я ведь больше чем уверен, что эти самые  
«Они» не найдут все тайники сразу. Ну не могут сорок человек, пусть даже на машинах,  
вывезти все, что смог накопить «Восход».  
В глазах Нэйкса заблестели алчные искорки. Лесли только пожал плечами.  
— Тогда тем более двигаем туда, — с жаром произнёс молодой стрелок.  
— Резвый ты, прямо как мутировавшая морская свинка, — снова улыбнулся Тэран. -  
Сначала нужно послушать, что Курт скажет.  
Все трое посмотрели на псионика. Тот стоял все в той же позе с отсутствующим  
взглядом, уставившись куда-то за горизонт.  
— Так, — покачал головой Лесли, — теперь это надолго.  
Однако Курт почти тут же моргнул и посмотрел на товарищей.  
— Мы идем на «Малахит», но не ради наживы. Там есть выжившие. Точнее, выжившая.

Часть вторая.  
На фоне ярко-алого диска солнца трубы завода «Малахит» смотрелись  
протянутыми к небу пальцами рук, застывшими в молитве. Когда-то тысячи верующих  
так же воздев руки к небу, стояли на коленях, ожидая спасения. Молитва много дней не  
покидала их губ, пока, наконец, небо не ответило им ливнем ядерных бомб.  
До войны здесь производили спутниковое оборудование — разрабатывали  
микросхемы, собирали тарелки, создавали программное обеспечение. Сейчас же два  
громадных спутниковых диска, давным-давно ставшие домом для птиц, устремили свои  
уловители куда-то на север, в сторону испарённых океанов, вслушиваясь в закатную  
тишину.  
На западном склоне холма, недалеко от завода, Тэран и Нэйкс изучали здание в  
бинокль.  
— Никого, — задумчиво произнес опытный стрелок в коммуникатор, передавая бинокль  
ученику. — Даже снайперские гнезда молчат. А мы ведь здесь как на ладони.  
— Принято, — отозвался Лесли и переключил приёмник в режим молчания.  
Курт открыл глаза и размял уставшие плечи.  
— Пси-активности почти нет. Постановщики пси-помех молчат. Похоже, выключены.  
Странно.  
— Что странно? — удивился учёный.  
— Странно, что тут никого до сих пор нет, — покачал головой Курт. — Рина передавала на  
всех частотах. Слышали многие, а пришли только мы?  
Лесли нахмурился.  
— Предлагаешь уйти? — обеспокоенно спросил он.  
— Ни за что. Нам необходимо спасти выжившую. К тому же, мне теперь интересно, что же  
тут твориться.  
Пара серых фигур выскользнула из тени холма, и, пригибаясь, двинулась к  
заграждению. Лесли, быстро работая ножницами по металлу, проделал в колючей  
проволоке лаз, и они оказались в периметре первой линии обороны группировки Восход.  
— Сдается мне, что у них генераторы выключены, — авторитетно заявил учёный.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — поинтересовался Курт.  
— Видишь впереди из бойницы дота виден ствол чего-то крупнокалиберного? Вот оно  
сейчас нас на куски должно рвать, а оно молчит.  
— Опять же не понимаю с чего вдруг...  
— Да я это... маяк задел, — потупив взгляд, признался Лесли, указывая на обрывок провода  
торчащего из земли.  
— Молодец, — мрачно покачал головой псионик.  
В то же самое время с противоположной стороны завода, Нэйкс и Тэран укрылись за  
стеной покосившейся дозорной будки у центрального входа на завод.  
— Что мы имеем, — начал загибать пальцы Тэран. — Ворота внешнего периметра открыты.  
Раз. Ворота завода тоже открыты. Два. Свежих следов шин нет, зато полно следов обуви.  
Три. Выводы?  
— Восход ушел прогуляться? — хмыкнул Нэйкс.  
— Ага. Налегке. Следы-то не глубокие.  
Передвигаясь короткими перебежками, они достигли центрального входа в  
«Малахит» и укрылись по обе его стороны.  
— Чисто, — рапортовал молодой стрелок.  
— Чисто, — отозвался наставник. — Что видишь?  
Нэйкс припал к прицелу винтовки, всматриваясь в темноту завода. Укрепление,  
находящееся на входе, теперь больше напоминала решето. Толстые стальные листы,  
приваренные между двумя остовами грузовиков, были пробиты насквозь и теперь лежали

плашмя. Снайперские гнезда не пострадали, но все пространство вокруг них было  
покрыто копотью и следами от пуль. Автоматизированные защитные установки были в  
идеальном состоянии, но индикаторы устойчиво показывали неготовность к работе.  
Картину дополняла мертвая гнетущая тишина. Лишь изредка из пробитой водопроводной  
трубы капала вода, да заблудившийся ветер свистел в нишах внезапно опустевшего  
здания.  
— Жуть, — вырвалось у молодого стрелка.  
Передатчик в ухе Тэрана заговорил голосом Лесли.  
— Мы внутри. Вы где?  
— На входе, — отозвался опытный стрелок. — Двери нараспашку, свет выключен, дома  
никого нет. Вокруг полно следов. Кто-то вошел и вышел.  
— У нас то же самое, — вздохнул учёный. — Посты на крыше пусты. Везде кровь и следы  
перестрелки, но тел нет.  
— Прекрасно, — сквозь зубы процедил Тэран. — Какой план?  
Лесли замолчал на пару секунд.  
— Мы пойдем сверху, а вы прикройте дверь и поднимайтесь к нам навстречу. Где-то  
внутри должен быть командный центр. Там и встретимся.  
— Принял, — отозвался Тэран, — двигаемся к вам.  
Стрелки коротко обменялись информацией и скользнули внутрь. Спустя минуту  
сетчатые ворота внешнего периметра были закрыты в положение «Не беспокоить», ворота  
центрального входа на завод сомкнулись, а автоматические турели начали жадно  
выискивать в нахлынувших на территорию завода сумерках потенциального врага.  
Часть третья.  
Десять минут спустя в командном центре группировки «Восход» Курт крутил в  
руках пустую гильзу от крупнокалиберного пулемета, которую подобрал с пола, и думал.  
— Все двери закрыты, — произнёс Лесли, скользя пальцами по кнопкам приборной панели. -  
Система охраны выставлена в «режим паранойи» — завод полностью запечатан. Мы здесь  
охраняемся сильнее, чем ребята из группировки Форт Нокс.  
— Если ты помнишь, их это не спасло, — буркнул Тэран. — Нэйкс, что скажешь?  
Молодой стрелок закончил осматривать помещение.  
— Тут полно следов, но что-то сказать всё равно трудно, — отозвался тот. — К тому же, меня  
смущает отсутствие тел. Я понимаю, своих с поля боя можно забрать, но зачем уносить  
тела противника?  
— Постановщик помех против пси-атак был испорчен. — Вмешался в разговор учёный. -  
Кто-то изнутри отключил защиту.  
— Ты восстановил? — уточнил Курт.  
— К сожалению, нет, — пожал плечами Лесли. — Система полностью уничтожена.  
— А люди-псионики? — нахмурился Тэран. — Они же могли защитить своих?  
Курт почесал подбородок и снова крепко задумался.  
— Может, стоит взять у них пару багги и уходить отсюда? — поморщился учёный,  
тревожно всматриваясь во множество экранов с изображениями разных частей завода. -  
Возьмем сколько сможем оружия и припасов, и домой. У меня от этого места мурашки по  
коже.  
— Лесли, не ной, — улыбнулся Нэйкс. — Мы с Тэраном, если что, тебя прикроем.  
— Ладно, — задумчиво произнёс Курт, — пора заканчивать это представление.  
Стрелки и ученый переглянулись и непонимающе посмотрели на командира  
отряда.  
— Пойдём со мной, — Курт махнул рукой Тэрану, указывая на один из многочисленных  
коридоров, ведущих из центра управления.

Опытный стрелок пожал плечами, поднял оружие и направился в указанном ему  
направлению.  
Они миновали несколько помещений, спустились по винтовой лестнице на этаж  
ниже, прошли насквозь бывшие комнаты персонала и остановились у неприметной двери  
с надписью «Арсенал», заняв позиции по обе стороны от двери.  
— Выходи, — громко сказал Курт. — Я знаю, что вы здесь.  
По ту сторону раздался механический щелчок, а затем несколько пуль,  
выпущенных из крупнокалиберного пулемета, пробили дверь насквозь и скрылись в  
коридоре напротив.  
— Прекрати стрелять! — Закричал псионик, когда грохот выстрелов стих. — Она устала и  
очень истощена! Ей срочно нужна помощь! Ваша маскировка уже не работает, и, готов  
поспорить, вы видны сейчас не только мне!  
Несколько секунд помещение оглушала тишина.  
— Не бойтесь, — добавил Курт тише. — Мы пришли помочь.  
Псионик замолчал, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, а затем кивнул сам себе.  
Подняв руки, он толкнул дверь носком ботинка и вошёл внутрь.  
Под арсенал «Восход» выделил самое надёжное помещение. Дверь вела к  
проходной с постом охраны и тяжелыми массивными воротами за ней. Путь к ним  
перекрывал опрокинутый на бок стальной стол, за которым, опустив оружие, стоял  
высокий мужчина. Его могучее тело крест-накрест перехватывали ленты с гранатами, а за  
спиной весел бронированный бункер для патронов, лента из которого тянулась к  
пулемету. За столом, на свёрнутом несколько раз армейском одеяле, лежала девочка лет  
десяти на вид, дрожа в полузабытьи. Тёмного цвета волосы спадали на её лицо, щеки  
впали, а глаза метались из стороны в сторону под полузакрытыми веками. Псионический  
транс выпил из нее все силы.  
— Кто вы такие? — Сурово спросил пулемётчик.  
Курт, не опуская рук, сделал несколько шагов вперёд.  
— Я — Псионик из группы П-4, — спокойно произнёс он. — Мы здесь, потому что девушка по  
имени Рина передала на общей частоте сигнал тревоги и позвала на помощь.  
Мужчина кивнул головой в сторону Тэрана.  
— Скажи ему положить оружие, — с угрозой произнёс он, слегка приподнимая пулемёт.  
Курт жестом отдал приказ и Тэран опустил оружие на пол.  
— Нам можно доверять, — произнёс Курт, сделав ещё полшага вперёд. — Девочке нужен  
стимулятор, иначе она умрет.  
— Я дал Ментонол несколько минут назад, — ответил пулемётчик.  
— Он уже не поможет, — возразил Курт. — Девочка слишком долго находится в трансе. Ты  
же сам видишь, что ей становится хуже.  
Боец группировки «Восход» нехотя опустил ствол пулемёта на край стола.  
— Идёшь один, — недовольно буркнул он, доставая из кобуры на поясе пистолет и  
направляя его в грудь псионику. — Любая глупость и я стреляю.  
Курт зашёл за стол, на ходу доставая из-под бронежилета авто-шприц с дозой пси-  
стимулятора, и, подойдя к девочке, сделал ей инъекцию.  
— Ну, вот и всё, — успокаивающе проговорил он. — Это поставит её на ноги. Может, ты  
сможешь рассказать, что здесь произошло?  
— Давайте отложим все разговоры на потом, — перебил его Тэран, напряжённо оглядываясь  
по сторонам. — Здесь мы в невыгодном положении.  
Человек, представившийся как Хорхес, взял девочку на руки, обернул в одеяло, на  
котором она лежала, и направился следом за Куртом и Тэраном в командный центр, где их  
ждали Нэйкс и Лесли.  
— Теперь всё, — сказал псионик, когда они снова оказались в помещении контроля. — Это  
те, кого мы искали. Можем сворачиваться и уходить.

— Уже не можем, — отозвался Лесли, склонившись над мониторами. — Множественные цели  
по всему периметру.  
Пробежавшись пальцами по клавиатуре, он вывел на экран изображение с камер  
наружного наблюдения. По холму со стороны центральных ворот «Малахита» медленно  
шли люди. Кто-то, покачиваясь, шёл налегке, кто-то волочил за собой по земле оружие, а  
кто-то полз, не в силах держаться на ногах.  
— Не понимаю. — Лесли смотрел то в один монитор, то в другой. — Почему турели молчат?  
— Они настроены на живые цели, — отозвался Хорхес, — а эти... Они уже не живые, но и не  
мертвые. Как будто ими кто-то управляет, как куклами.  
Ученый судорожно набирал команду за командой на клавиатуре, наблюдая в  
мониторах, как марионетки медленно приближались к воротам.  
— Хорхес, ты хорошо знаешь завод? — напряжённо обратился к пулемётчику Лесли. — Есть  
здесь пути отступления помимо главного входа?  
— Раньше под комплексом были тоннели, — задумчиво ответил пулемётчик, — но мы их  
подорвали от греха подальше. Спится так, знаете ли, спокойнее.  
Курт задумчиво смотрел в потолок. В его голове мелькали образы внутренних  
помещений «Малахита», узнанные им из головы самого Хорхеса, о чём псионик  
предпочёл промолчать.  
Внезапно тишину разорвал рев раскручивающегося пускового механизма турелей,  
а затем грохот выстрелов. Прошедшие к тому времени первый заслон фигуры рухнули как  
подкошенные, когда крупнокалиберные снаряды ворвались в их тела. Кто-то, падая, задел  
мину и к симфонии выстрелов добавились барабанные удары взрывов.  
— Есть! — в восторге закричал учёный.  
— Что ты сделал? — удивлённо спросил Нэйкс.  
— У них тут такая сложная техника стоит, а они и пятой частью ее не пользуются! -  
Самодовольно улыбнулся ученый. — Здесь не были настроены альтернативные условия  
распознавания противника.  
— А если более подробно, — уточнил Курт.  
— Стрельба по силуэту! Сейчас любой, кто войдет в действие датчиков становится врагом!  
Стрелки уважительно покачали головами, а Хорхес неуверенно хмыкнул.  
— Мы знали об этой подсистеме, — наконец проговорил он, — но система работает  
неправильно. Она не выключается. Чтобы вернуть все как было, придется вырубать  
генераторы и полностью перезапустить комплекс. Другими словами, они не войдут, а мы  
не выйдем.  
Ликование Лесли сменилось недоумением, а затем разочарованием. Тем временем  
защита комплекса смолкла. Невидимый кукловод отвел своих подопечных за пределы  
действия датчиков, собирая силы для нового удара.  
Часть четвёртая.  
Курт сидел в комнате управления комплексом, закинув ноги на край стола, и  
поглядывал в мониторы охранной системы завода. Он смотрел на поле вокруг  
«Малахита», которое было усеяно людскими телами. Турели нещадно уничтожали любого  
вошедшего в область действия их датчиков и через некоторое время нападения  
прекратились. Псионик переводил взгляд с одного экрана на другой, глядя на то, как  
человеческие фигуры, стоящие вне зоны действия датчиков защитных систем завода,  
внезапно падали на землю. Несколько минут назад он поручил Тэрану и Нэйксу  
подняться на крышу, чтобы подготовиться к прорыву и уменьшить количество  
противников.  
Наушник Курта мелодично пропел.  
— Слушаю, — лаконично ответил псионик.

— Это Лесли, — прозвучал из динамика голос учёного. — Мы почти закончили. Можешь  
спуститься на аванпост?  
— Иду, — ответил Курт, и нажал на кнопку коммуникатора.  
Он еще раз всмотрелся в изображение на мониторах, выкрутив ручку громкости  
системы аудио наблюдения на максимум, но услышал лишь тишину. Мертвую, гнетущую,  
предрассветную тишину. Когда-то в столь ранние часы повсюду пели птицы. Когда-то в  
это время можно было включить радиоприёмник и услышать бодрый голос Джереми  
Роно, диктора, любимого миллионами за тонкий английский юмор и обволакивающий  
бархатистый голос. Когда-то в эти часы в больших городах просыпались люди. Но нет  
больше тех городов, тех людей и тех птиц, а включивший радио на частоте  
харизматичного англичанина услышит разве что шум муравейника мутантов, да  
техногенную какофонию.  
В ангаре стоял оглушающий грохот и удушливый запах сварки. Вооружившись  
кувалдой и сварочным аппаратом, Лесли и Хорхес обшивали легкий багги броней из  
стальных листов. Девочка-псионик сидела неподалёку, укутавшись в теплое походное  
одеяло, из-под которого выглядывали только ее голова, да голова ее плюшевого медведя,  
которого она словно величайшее сокровище прижимала к себе. За все это время она не  
проронила ни слова, лишь иногда тихонько шмыгала носом и пыталась подавить  
накатывающие волнами слезы. Подойдя к девочке, псионик улыбнулся.  
— Здравствуй, — как можно мягче произнёс он. — Меня зовут Курт. А тебя?  
Девочка вжала голову в плечи, опустила глаза и ещё сильнее прижала к себе  
игрушку.  
— Ее зовут Марта, — ответил за неё Хорхес. — Она редко разговаривает с незнакомцами.  
— Не бойся, я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, — улыбнулся псионик.  
Девочка недоверчиво посмотрела на него, а затем опустила глаза и кивнула.  
— Вот и все. Можно пользоваться, — произнёс Лесли, отложив сварочный аппарат и стянув  
с рук мокрые от пота защитные рукавицы.  
Курт подошел к машине и критически осмотрел её.  
— Неплохая работа, — наконец заключил он. — Выдержит?  
Хорхес поставил рифленый армейский ботинок на армированное крыло только что  
усовершенствованного багги, чиркнул зажигалкой, и раскурил самокрутку. К запаху  
раскалённого железа прибавился терпкий аромат степных трав.  
— Я эти штуки собственноручно собирал, — с ноткой гордости в голосе произнёс он. -  
Выдержит. Правда, он стал намного тяжелее, и, если попадется особо крутой подъем,  
будут проблемы.  
— Значит, придётся лучше выбирать маршрут и надеяться, что нам повезет, -  
констатировал Лесли.  
Тем временем в гараже появились Тэран и Нэйкс.  
— Докладывайте, — обратился к стрелкам псионик.  
— Уничтожено около полусотни единиц личного состава противника, — обеспокоенно  
рапортовал Тэран. — Как-то странно всё это, я тебе скажу. Они просто стоят, покачиваясь  
из стороны в сторону, и ничего не делают.  
— Непонятно почему их хозяин дал вам убивать его подручных так легко, — нахмурился  
Курт. — Много их осталось?  
— Я насчитал около полутора сотен, не считая тех, кого ликвидировали мы с Нэйксом, -  
пожал плечами Тэран.  
— Хорхес, — обратился к пулемётчику псионик, — Сколько человек насчитывал Восход?  
— Сто четырнадцать, — ответил пулемётчик.  
— Видимо остальные — это те, кто пришёл на призыв о помощи, — скривился Тэран.  
— И ладно, — с улыбкой ответил Нэйкс. — Справимся!

Курт, Тэран и Хорхес устроились в салоне небольшого армейского джипа,  
найденного в автопарке Восхода, а Лесли и Нэйкс разместились в подготовленном багги.  
Пулемётчик, видя, что Марта всё ещё слаба, легко подхватил девочку на руки и усадил её  
на заднее сидение внедорожника.  
— Идешь точно за мной, — спокойно говорил Тэран, давая сидящему за рулем Лесли  
последние инструкции, — шина в шину. Отстанешь и системы защиты завода не оставят  
вам и шанса вырваться.  
— Да понял я, понял, — нервно отозвался учёный. — Колесо в колесо.  
Тэран сел на водительское кресло, потёр пальцами отполированный до блеска  
патрон и вздохнул.  
— Поехали, что ли, — почти шёпотом произнёс он.  
Лесли нажал несколько кнопок на наручном терминале. В командной комнате  
Малахита компьютер мигнул лампочками и начал перезагрузку. Системы завода одна за  
другой выключались — остановились вентиляторы, поставляющие воздух, затухали  
индикаторы готовности к работе турелей, стих гул генераторов. Здание погрузилось во  
тьму. Спустя секунду большие укреплённые ворота главного входа распахнулись и две  
бронированные машины вырвались на свежий воздух.  
— До полного перезапуска у нас есть минута, — напомнил Лесли.  
Джип рванул к воротам внешнего периметра, от которого к ним навстречу уже шла  
толпа марионеток. Тела большие и маленькие, мужские и женские, из разных группировок  
шли вперед на несущиеся машины, кажется, позабыв о том, что они всего лишь люди.  
Курт прикрыл глаза, входя в псионический транс.  
Тех, кто шел первыми, Ментальный удар разбросал в разные стороны. Нэйкс,  
сидевший на заднем сидении багги в импровизированной оружейной башенке, через  
небольшую бойницу высунул наружу ствол своей винтовки и открыл огонь.  
Первое тело, стоявшее на пути у джипа, подкинуло вверх и отбросило далеко в  
сторону. Небольшое пространство перед машиной расчистил еще один Ментальный удар.  
Нападающие посыпались как кегли, однако транспорт, пролетев еще метров пять,  
врезался в плотные ряды наступающих, потерял скорость, а потом окончательно  
остановился.  
Ученый, державший багги сразу за джипом, резко выкрутил руль вправо, уходя от  
столкновения. По дуге он пошёл на широкий круг, чтобы помочь попавшим в беду  
товарищам. Марионетки стучали в плотно закрытые двери, дёргали ручки, били кулаками  
толстую броню, царапали ветровое стекло и дико, нечеловеческими голосами, выли от  
бессилия. Кто-то попытался влезть на крышу джипа. Хорхес, взявшись за прихваченную с  
собой кувалду, по пояс высунулся из люка наверху и от всей души приложил  
нападающего по голове.  
Люди плотным кольцом окружили машину, напирая со всех сторон и не давая ей  
шанс снова тронуться с места. Задние колёса джипа прокручивались на месте, медленно  
погружаясь в грунт. Хорхес орудовал кувалдой, пытаясь отогнать тех, кто уж слишком  
рьяно рвался в бой. Багги, делая круг за кругом, маневрировал между продолжающими  
наступать людьми, пытаясь сделать для попавшей в тиски из человеческих тел машины  
хоть что-нибудь. Из его башенки прицельными короткими очередями Нэйкс отправлял  
противников на тот свет.  
И тут вновь напомнили о себе турели Малахита. Мигнув зеленой лампой  
готовности к работе, они моментально навелись на крупное скопление движущихся людей  
и открыли огонь. Хорхес едва успел скрыться в люке, когда волна пулеметных очередей  
накрыла всю область. Лесли, резко вывернув руль, вылетел из зоны действия защитных  
систем завода. Выдержать такой град пуль броня багги была бы просто не в состоянии.  
Джип на секунду окутало псионическое защитное поле, которое тут же пропало, не  
выдержав натиска. Меньше пяти секунд понадобилось охранной системе на то, чтобы

уничтожить марионеток, после чего пулеметы стихли, не найдя противника в истрепанной  
машине, стоящей посреди охранной зоны без движения.  
— Тэран, на связь, — позвал Нэйкс, коснувшись коммуникатора. — Как вы там?  
— Жить будем, — отозвался стрелок. — Вы вырвались?  
— Да, мы не в зоне поражения. Лесли в порядке, я тоже в норме. Правда, руки не так  
сильно трясутся.  
— Эй! — Возмутился ученый. — Я, между прочим, все слышу.  
— Тихо, — отмахнулся от него Нэйкс.- Вы там сможете выбраться?  
— Думаю, да, — отозвался Тэран.  
Резко нажав на газ, наемник пустил машину в занос. Кровь, пропитавшая землю,  
помогла направить джип в нужную сторону, а небольшой телекинетический толчок от  
Курта вытащил машину со скользкого места. Вильнув задним бампером перед  
проснувшимися пулеметами, транспорт преодолел оставшиеся метры до безопасной зоны.  
— Отлично. Будем считать, что все прошло относительно неплохо, — серьёзно произнёс  
псионик. — А теперь домой. Лесли веди, мы за вами. Тронулись.  
Две машины поднялись на высокий холм, и направились вдоль береговой линии на  
запад, а позади них всё так же возвышался величественный и опустевший завод  
«Малахит», ревностно охраняющий сокровища уничтоженной группировки.


End file.
